


A walk in the park...

by Ladycroft4evr



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladycroft4evr/pseuds/Ladycroft4evr
Summary: Sakura ❤ Syaoran..One of my all time favorite ships, set in Clear Card arc, sometime in between Syaoran's return to Tomoeda and all the Kaito madness. Just a normal day, walking home from school, cherry blossoms in the air...an impromptu date.One shot...with the assumption they are not as painfully shy as in the anime, but definitely sweet and adorable with their trademark concern for one another, undying and unquestioning devotion to each other, and of course countless blushes...
Relationships: Kinomoto Sakura/Li Syaoran
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	A walk in the park...

Spring was the time for blossoms. Cherry trees in full bloom everywhere, the walkway carpeted generously with sakura petals that the gentle breeze blew off the trees, gentle as a lover's caress. 

Everything around them was pleasing, gentle and soothing. Sakura walked quietly with Syaoran, shyly smiling to herself as she remembered the day he came back. A day just like this. She had wished she could show him those pretty flowers, and had looked up to see him standing there. Like something out of a dream. She barely remembered running towards him. And then they were in each other's arms, holding tight. A blush warmed her cheek at that memory.

"Sakura?" he called out softly. "What is it?"

"Nothing, nothing, I'm fine," she assured him quickly.

A vigorous head shake, more blushing. Did she know how adorable she was? "Tell me," he insisted, taking her free hand in his. All the weird things happening around them made him want to treasure every single moment he had with her. He wasn't about to let anything happen to her. Not even the lightest smidgen of worry. He had promised himself that.

"I was... remembering the day you came back," she answered, her voice dropping a little bit more.

"Ah. It was just like today," he smiled at her, pleased when she returned the smile. It filled his heart with joy, just walking with her like this. No matter how short the walk was from school and never mind that he had to drop her off in a few minutes.

"We're almost home," he said half to himself.

"Syaoran-kun, I-" she stopped, tugging his hand and making him stop too. "Can I ask you something..."

"Anything," he replied without hesitation.

"Can we walk home that way, through the park...I know it's out of the way, but..."

That was all? "Let's go," he turned the way she pointed, taking them off their normal route. He understood. Besides, the park was their go-to.

"I thought you were in charge of dinner tonight."

She shook her head no. "Onii-chan is on for tonight. I... swapped with him for tomorrow."

She had called him up during lunch break to ask. He of course, bartered the dinner shift for dinner and laundry the next day. He sounded suspicious and had started grilling her when she said she had something to do after school, when heard a muffled "Touya" in the background, followed by an "ow" from Onii-chan after which he gave in and agreed to switch. Yukito-san probably poked him with a pen or something because he was being mean to her. She sighed. Onii-chan was such a meanie. But she wanted to go to the park with Syaoran, before it was autumn and the winds blew all the pretty flowers off the trees. The last time they went it was fun, but it was with all their friends. She wished it was just the two of them...

"You switched for me?" he asked softly, threading his fingers through hers.

"Yes," she said so softly she might not have spoken at all, but for the blush that gave her away.

"If we have time..." he stopped, then tried again. "Maybe we could watch the flowers for a while?" An impromptu date. He couldn't believe the effort it took to voice it. And after she went to the trouble to ask him.

She nodded, not trusting her voice. She knew her cheeks were on fire.

They were at the park before they knew it. "We are here," he tugged her along, towards the big cherry tree they had their outing with friends at.  
"I... we don't have anything to sit on," he realized belatedly, pulling out his handkerchief.

"Wait," she brought out the mat they used for lunch outdoors. "Don't ruin your handkerchief."

"If it's for you, Sakura..." he didn't have to finish. Her blush was answer enough.

He put their school bags to one side as she spread the little mat at the base of the tree trunk.

"It's nice out here," he sat down, surprised his heart didn't jump out of his chest. He was aware of it's rapid beat, just as he was aware of hers. He could feel her pulse when he took her hand to help her. He could feel it throb where his fingers held her wrist. He wished they would both relax. 

Surprisingly, they did just that. They didn't speak for a while as they sat there watching the boughs dance in the wind, the petals dancing around and settling on the grass.

"Sakura..." he said after a while.

"Yes..." she replied quietly.

He turned to look at her, smiled. "Thank you," he raised her hand to his lips, planting a butterfly kiss on her delicate fingers. Then he released her hand and leant back against the tree, content just to be. Smiled again when she took his hand again and leant her head on his shoulder wordlessly. At that moment, life was perfect. Not even the shadow of trouble crossed their way on this sun kissed meadow, under this peaceful, sheltering shade of this ancient cherry tree. They had no worries. They had one another. Idly he wondered if they could just stop time here, just for a while.

As if she read his mind, Sakura pulled out a few cards from her pocket. "Syaoran-kun..."

Time. Record. Return...

And then he realized they didn't need them, and returned the cards to her.

"This is enough, Sakura," he told her as he took her hand again. "You are enough..."


End file.
